Romanticismo a tu manera
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [AU] [One-Shot] Porque aunque Sesshōmaru a los ojos de los demás fuera poco romántico, Kagome sabía que él podía ser muy romántico... a su manera, claro.


_Rumiko no quiere cederme los derechos de autor. Así que los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Romanticismo a tu manera**

* * *

Miró a través de la ventana la lluvia que empezaba poco a poco a caer. Luego volteó a ver a su novio y el disgusto que se empezaba a notar en sus facciones. Sonrió un poco; Sesshōmaru odiaba la lluvia y ella lo sabía. Siguió viendo por la ventana y vio a varias parejas caminar bajo la lluvia mientras compartían los paraguas; otros se besaban bajo la lluvia, corrían, se abrazaban, de todo bajo la lluvia. El ambiente era romanticismo puro.

Volteó a ver a su novio y lo entretenido que estaba en la carretera. Kagome sabía que Sesshōmaru no era muy romántico, ni afectivo, ni nada por el estilo. O bueno, no a la manera cómo todo el mundo conocía; él era romántico a su manera.

Cuándo pudieron avanzar entre todo el tráfico hasta su destino, algo malo pasó. El auto se averió. Sesshōmaru gruñó. Kagome rió.

—Podremos llegar caminando —sugirió Kagome después de varios minutos en silencio. El peliplata le iba a decir que no llevaban nada para cubrirse de la lluvia y qué el restaurante quedaba a cuatro cuadras, pero su novia no esperó su respuesta y se bajó del auto para empezar a caminar bajo la lluvia.

Sesshōmaru volvió a gruñir y rápidamente la alcanzó. Cuándo lo hizo se quitó su sacó café y lo puso sobre su novia, la cual le sonrió en agradecimiento. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al restaurante, aunque Sesshōmaru sabía que no los dejarían entrar mojados y Kagome también lo sabía, pero poco le importaba. Se había dado cuenta de algo importante y enseguida otro plan se formó en su mente para no perder una noche tan especial.

Cuando llegaron Sesshōmaru finalmente habló.

—No nos dejarán entrar.

Kagome volvió a reír y Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué ella se reía por todo? ¿Acaso no veía que los planes para festejar el aniversario de ambos se había arruinado?

—¡Vamos, Sessh! —Exclamó la chica mientras tiraba de la mano de su pareja para que siguieran caminando (casi corriendo) por la calle empedrada; la lluvia seguía cayendo, pero eso a la pelinegra no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Después de un rato se quitó las zapatillas y las sujeto con su mano libre para seguir corriendo—. ¡Vamos! —Animó a su pareja—. ¡Estamos cerca!

Y entonces le soltó la mano para salir corriendo rumbo a la playa que sabía había cerca de ahí.

—¡No olvides quitarte los zapatos! —Finalizó mientras arrojaba las zapatillas a quién-sabe-dónde y se adentraba en la arena. Poco le importaba qué sus zapatillas se perdieran o estropearan, si ese era el precio a pagar por pasar una noche espectacular, entonces lo pagaba con gusto. Arrojó también el saco y se dijo que se lo recompensaría a su novio algún día.

Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño, pero a final de cuentas se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines; después se adentró en la arena y siguió a su pareja qué parecía niña pequeña.

La lluvia empezaba a desatarse más y hacía que la ropa de ambos se empapará aún más y se les pegará al cuerpo. Pero poco les importó, ellos disfrutarían de ese día.

Kagome se subió a una roca y automáticamente recordó qué así había conocido a Sesshōmaru. Ella se había caído de esa roca y él la había atrapado (solo porque pasaba por ahí o eso dijo él). El recordar eso la hizo sonreír de nuevo y más por qué había descubierto los planes de su pareja.

Él llegó hasta dónde estaba ella y se quedó de lado de la roca, solo estaba observando a la chica y eso era algo que a él le gustaba mucho.

—Sesshōmaru —lo llamó—, si yo caigo, ¿me volverías a atrapar?

—No.

Kagome sonrió mientras sus ojos zafiros miraban el mar que se empezaba a agitar gracias a la intensa lluvia que caía. Observó después a su novio y su sonrisa se agrandó, sin previo aviso, se aventó. Pero no al agua para ser rescatada; más bien a los brazos de aquel peliplata que no tuvo tiempo de atraparla; cayeron a la arena y el impacto hizo que rodarán hasta el agua de la playa.

Cuándo Sesshōmaru pudo levantarse (más empapado y lleno de arena) se dio cuenta de que Kagome no se había levantado y dirigió su vista hacía otro lugar para encontrarla. Sabía que tenía que estar preocupado, pero por alguna razón no lo estaba. Casi sospechaba que ella estaba tramando algo. La siguió buscando sin éxito alguno.

—¡Sessh! —Fue lo único que escuchó pero no vio nada, volvió a buscar a la portadora de la voz y cuándo la encontró vio a Kagome y entonces frunció el ceño. A veces le molestaba que su novia lo creyera tan tonto como para no saber qué esa era una mala actuación de una persona que está a punto de ahogarse, además la playa no era tan profunda—. ¡Ayuda! —Insistió Kagome.

El peliplata no iba a hacer nada hasta que ella misma saliera, pero la idea de qué el nivel del agua hubiera incrementado y Kagome no estuviera mintiendo hicieron que se adentrará en la playa, dándose cuenta de qué no estaba muy hondo. Se apresuró un poco para llegar hasta dónde estaba la femenina, pero de repente dejó de verla y estaba por empezar a nadar, así que se agachó un poco; unos brazos le rodearon el cuello y de repente Kagome estaba colgándose de él.

Sí, ella le había mentido.

Estaba por decir algo, pero los labios fríos (por la lluvia y el agua) de su novia no dejaron que dijera nada. Correspondió el beso posando sus manos en la cintura de ella, sosteniéndola. Permanecieron así unos minutos, ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba, a la lluvia que caía poco a poco, a las olas y también al viento frío que empezaba a sentirse. En ese instante solamente eran ellos dos.

Se separaron poco a poco, zafiro y ámbar se encontraron y fue entonces que Kagome le regaló una sonrisa a Sesshōmaru.

—Debiste decirme. —Dijo de repente él en tono de reproche.

—¿Decir qué?

—Qué querías venir.

Kagome rió y escondió su cara en el hombro de su pareja. Se mantuvo recostada ahí un rato y finalmente dijo—: Eras tú el que quería venir, Sesshōmaru. —Aclaró—. ¡Y no te atrevas a negármelo! —Advirtió, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos—. Sé qué me querías llevar a ese restaurante —lo señaló—, porque estaba enfrente de la playa que nos conocimos.

Y así Sesshōmaru fue descubierto.

Ella volvió a acostarse en el hombro contrario, cerró los ojos unos minutos, pensando en qué sí, sin duda alguna, su novio era romántico muy a su manera. Luego lo abrazó con fuerza, quería que ese momento se gravará en la mente de ambos eternamente.

—Feliz aniversario —susurró.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada, pero dirigió su mano hacía el coletero que hacía que el cabello de la femenina se mantuviera agarrado y aflojó el agarre haciendo que el cabello de ésta fuera liberado. Kagome volteó a verlo y entonces sus labios fueron apresados por los labios masculinos.

Si Sesshōmaru había terminado con su vestimenta y su cabello todo arruinado, ¿por qué Kagome no podía compartir eso con él?

Los pulmones demandaron oxígeno y se separaron. Él soltó la cintura de ella y Kagome supo que tenía que dejar de colgarse en su novio. Se separaron y después el peliplata tomó la mano de ella para salir de esa playa; la lluvia no daba señales de querer parar y los rayos empezaban a mostrarse en el firmamento. Tenían que regresar.

—Fue un buen aniversario —comentó Kagome una vez lejos de la playa y del camino de rocas—. Aunque perdí mis zapatillas y tu saco —confesó pero no vio molestia en el rostro de Sesshōmaru por lo qué sonrió—. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará regresar a casa?

—Mucho —comentó él con naturalidad.

Kagome no lo había comentado porque quisiera llegar temprano a casa, más bien, porque quería saber cuánto tiempo más le quedaba al lado de él antes de que los dos tuvieran que retomar su semana de escuela y trabajo de medio tiempo.

—Serán buenas horas.

Sesshōmaru estaba de acuerdo con eso.

* * *

**Primero que nada:**

**¡ESTOY DE REGRESO! ¿Quién me extraño? Nadie, lo sé.**

**Bueno, no quería publicar esto. Es decir lo hice y en su momento me gustó (a pesar de que creo que le falta narración y está lleno de OoC) y luego ya no me gustó (por las razones antes mencionadas). Y gracias a eso viene la pregunta: ¿Qué carajos ando haciendo publicándolo si no me convenció? Eso mismo me pregunto yo. **

**En fin, a pesar de que yo no sé lo que siento por él (?) Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado, ya saben u/u que les haya sacado una qué otra sonrisa y qué, bueno, no sé u/u estoy nerviosa D: parezco primeriza (?) ¡PERO LO HICE CON AMOR! **

**Amo/Detesto A Sery por convencerme D:**

**Paso a notificar que "Deseo de cosas imposibles" tendrá continuación (pequeños spoiler en mi Facebook de Ficker, próximamente) y… ¿adiós? D: ¿Reviews?u/u sigo nerviosa :c **


End file.
